Return of the King
by Ying Yang Aura
Summary: The King of Pokelan has reterned and is after every lenedary Pokemon but he needs Ash and some his frinds for his plans to work.
1. notes for story

Notes befor story

Pokémon the King of Pokelantis uses: Spiritomb, Ninetails, Jynx, Dusknoir, Shedinja, and Stantler

Aura's Pokémon: Chimchar, Chikorita, Eevee, Froslass, Spiritomb, and

Ash's Pokémon: Pikachu, Monferno (that later some how re-evolves back in to Chimchar again), Buizl, Gliscor, Grotle, Staravia, and Riolu (Riolu does not have a Pokéball so it can travel with Ash)

Anabel's Pokémon: Espeon, Leafeon, Cubone, Kirlia (later evolves into Gardevoir), and Ninetails

Brock Pokémon: Sudowoodo, Croagunk, and Happiny

Dawn Pokémon: Pachirisu, Piplup, Poleswin, Mawile, and Buneary


	2. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Battle Dimension Movie**

By Rhys T. Draughon

Chapter 1

In the Battle Pyramid's safe The King of Pokélantis escapes from the orb that had held him for so long and leaves with it.

Meanwhile at the kingdom (from movie "**Lucario and the Mystery Mew**")… Ash enters the contest again and battle with Riolu and Pikachu to the top two, and it's a tie between him and a boy named???? (I don't have a name for him yet) with his Chimchar and Chikorita. And the trainer that he battled in the semi finals was the Anabel. To have a second place winner, Anabel had to battle Pail. Pail lost. Each of them was given a necklace that had a blue crystal on it. At the ball they all let their Pokémon out of there Pokéballs. Anabel's Pokémon are Espeon, Leafeon, Ninetails, Kirlia (that later evolves into Gardevoir but not right now), Alakazam, and Cobone. ???? Pokémon are Chimchar, Chikorita, Spiritomb, Eevee (his Eevee has the ability to change it's evolutions), and Froslass.

Buneary grabbed Pikachu while Mawile and Riolu (Well you get the point). Then Chikorita leads all of the Pokémon to the attic.

"Hey Ash, I was just wondering if you would like to be my partner for the dance." Anabel asked

"Um… S-sure." Ash managed to say

At the dance floor Dawn sees them dancing and becomes **jealous**. Then their necklaces started glowing with the gloves Ash was wearing, and the staff, and soon all the crystals in the castle.

At the Tree of Beginning…

Mew looked curiously at what was happening at the heart of the Tree of Beginning there is a bright flash of light and when the light faded Ser Errin, Lucario, and Pidgeot (Ser Errin's) laying on the floor. Mew tried to wake them up but they didn't. So Mew got an Ominite to use its Water Gun on them. But it used Hydro Pump instead. (You are going to hear from them later but you can guess that they got a wet wake-up call)

Later that night…

Ash and his friends are at a hotel near the kingdom.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Dawn

"It's nothing just a headache." Ash said holding his head

Then the phone rang and Ash left to answer it. Brandon appeared on the screen.

"Ash! "The King of Pokélantis has escaped!" Brandon said

"What!? But how?" asked Ash

"I don't know how, but he has the orb with him so I can't seal him back in." Brandon quickly answered

Anabel walked into the room and Brandon catches sight of her.

"ANABEL! What are you doing there?" Brandon said

Anabel froze where she was with a nervous look on her face. (The other Frontier Brains don't know she's there because she snuck out one night and got on a boat)

"Never mind that now. Ash, be careful." Brandon said as he hung-up

Ash hung-up the phone and Anabel looked at him.

"What was that about?" Anabel asked

Ash tells her everything about how he had been possessed by the King of Pokélantis. After he finished they agreed not to tell the others until later on and then they joined the others.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they joined the group they found that Zoey had joined them as well.

"Hey Ash, good job with your battle with Paul, you were awesome! Said Zoey

(In her mind) "Oh no, did I just say that!?"

"Thanks" said Ash

(Voice) **"So you thought that a little shock could just get rid of me!"**

(In Ashes mind) "What!? How are you doing this?"

(Voice) **"I know all about you and I know your past. We are connected, so enjoy your freedom while it lasts! Oh, and by the way your friends and ****"girlfriends"**** can't hear me. Only you can."**

(You should know who he is by the title and the end of chapter 1)

(In Ashes mind) "They are not my girlfriends so be quiet!"

"It's getting pretty late and you look like you need to get some sleep." Said Brock

"I got a room in the hotel across the street. So I'll see you tomorrow." Zoey said blushing as she left.

"See you later." Ash said

"I got room 131. What room did you get?" Dawn asked dissipated

"I got room 132." Said Brock

"130." Ash said

"I g-got the same as Ash." Anabel whispered

The next day at breakfast…

"Are you feeling all right, Ash? You look like you've been in a hurricane." asked Dawn

"I'm not surprised; he was tossing and turning in his bed last night like he was in Darkrai's worst nightmare." Anabel

"I'm fine. I feel like million Poké." Ash muttered

"Shore, all chipped and rusted." said Zoey rolling her eyes

Ash suddenly felt a pain building in the back of his head.

"I'm telling you I'm fiNE!"

(In his mind) "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!?"

(Voice) **"I'm just doing a little reorganizing."**

(In his mind) "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

(Voice) **"It's time I take control."**

Brock comes in the room.

Brock "How come no one woke me u--Ash, are you alright!?"

Ash opened his eyes but there was something different in them. (In other words he is possessed now.)

"_I'm fine now."_ Said the King

"What was with the sudden outburst?" asked Dawn

"_I don't know, but it got rid of my headache." _Said the King

"_PIKA-CHUUUU!!!!" _Pikachu shouted shocking him.

"_OUCH! What was that for!?"_

End of chapter 2


End file.
